Streamshadow
Streamshadow is a white she-cat with a smokey-gray face, paws, and ears, along with icy blue eyes. Personality Streamshadow is quiet and reserved, like Northwater. She enjoys watching and observing more than partaking. Although she is quiet and shy, she isn't weak willed. She can easily boss any cat around, she just prefers not to. While she is quiet, respectful, and even stern around cats she doesn't know well, she ends up being warmer and softer around her friends. While she's not really one for playing, she's not afraid to get into juvenile games like staring contests - as long as she wins, of course. She also enjoys bantering quite a lot, as long as she enjoys the cat she's with. However, she doesn't care about her own health much, prioritizing others over herself and preferring that others are happy and healthy, even if she isn't. Streamshadow worries about her MarshClan siblings often, wishing that she had more communicating with them more than she gets to but not wanting to take them away from their home, where they are obviously as happy as her and Forestflight are in WaveClan. History Streamshadow was born to a loner named Little, and given the name Ice. She was born along side her littermate, Paws. Looking at the two, none of the older siblings could believe that they had the same father, but their mother reassured that they did (although, if this was a lie, no cat has discovered it yet). Little died from greencough. When she had the disease, she had separated herself from her kits. North, Spots, and Ice were the cats who found her body. The six kits buried her, but stayed where they were living. When a wildfire occurred, the six were split up. Shade, Spots, and Ice found a home in WaveClan, becoming Forestpaw, Splashpaw, and Streamkit. North, Otter, and Paws found a home in MarshClan, becoming Northpaw, Otterpaw, and Pathkit. Long Posts stream has some fucked up dreams Streamshadow laid in her temporary nest in the medicine den, the scent of herbs surrounding her and the occasional sound of Pebblenose's or Rainfall's - or any other visitor to the den's - chatter reaching her ears but not registering in her mind. Streamshadow stood in WaveClan territory, near the MeadowClan border, a battle that never really happened raging around her, wounds strangely pain-free as she watched the scarred, reddish-brown and golden-eyed she-cat attack her, feeling herself be rooted in place. Streampaw stood in the WaveClan camp, a dead rogue at her paws and shock sinking into her mind, Bluesky appearing at her side and telling her words that she didn't remember now and barely heard then. She didn't know which one was reality - which one she was really experiencing. Everything was melding together and creating a mess of what she thought was real and happening in the moment. Streamshadow stood in the territory, smelling a poultice that would be used on wounds, knowing that was wrong. She saw the rogue's body at her paws, and tilted her head in confusion, despite the battle around her. No, no, you weren't here, she thought, I know you weren't here. A rock hit her shoulder, claws snagged on her muzzle, the rogue stood and snarled that it was her fault that he was dead as she felt teeth sink into the back of her neck. Streampaw stood in camp, looking at the MeadowClan she-cat in front of her, knowing that was wrong. She felt warm, sticky blood on her belly and on the back of her neck, matting her fur, the metallic smell surrounding her and she could feel the soreness of broken bones in her ribs, and she narrowed her eyes in confusion. No, that didn't happen here, she thought, looking down at the rogue at her paws - or, supposed to be at her paws. I didn't get hurt here. She was nowhere, shadows surrounding her. Blood still matted her fur, a metallic smell still surrounded her, soreness was still in her ribs. Splashpaw stood in front of her, throat ripped out, a snarl on his face. She didn't know what was happening, what was going on around her - none of her memories made any sense. She just wanted it to stop. Streamshadow was in her temporary nest, resting and recovering, listening to whatever she could hear and smelling the scents of herbs. The rotation continued, getting worse in ways that she hadn't thought of before. At points, Bluesky, Forestflight, and Splashpaw took the place of the rogue, making her stomach turn and making her want to flee when they snarled at her. The MeadowClan cat never changed, appearing in the territory and at camp, sometimes bringing the injuries she had inflicted with her, and sometimes simply attacking with her. Occasionally, she would be back in the medicine den, sniffing the scent of herbs and listening to whatever chatter she could hear. Streamshadow - or was she Streampaw, now? - stood somewhere. It was camp, but it was also the territory. The rogue stood in front of her, the MeadowClanner at his side. A dead Splashpaw laid at her paws, throat ripped out, making her feel sick. She had blood on her belly and on the back of her neck, matting her fur, the metallic scent surrounding her and the soreness of broken bones in her ribs. The two cats leapt for her, claws unsheathed and snarls on their faces. Splashpaw told her that it was her fault he was dead as she was clawed and bitten. Streamshadow was in the territory, guilty, with the rogue she had killed. Streampaw was in camp, confused, with the MeadowClanner who had injured her. Streamshadow was in the medicine den, resting, as she was supposed to be. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song